finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Compilação de Final Fantasy VII
A Compilação de Final Fantasy VII é um sub-franquia dentro da série Final Fantasy que continua diretamente o enredo de Final Fantasy VII. Ao contrário de outras "séries" semelhante no Final Fantasy, como a Aliança Ivalice, todos os jogos da compilação são do mesmo enredo contínuo com os personagens principais, muitas vezes repetindo de jogo para jogo. Ele inclui todos os jogos spin-off ou títulos de filmes que estão relacionados com Final Fantasy VII. Esta sub-série tende a ter um tom mais "sci-fi" do que a maioria dos outros jogos do Final Fantasy, com grande parte do seu mundo com base na tecnologia moderna e da sociedade. A equipe de criação principal para esta série é composta de Tetsuya Nomura como artista e diretor, Kazushige Nojima como Roteirista de Cenário, e Yoshinori Kitase como produtor. Títulos ImageSize = width:300 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2016 at:31/01/1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:24/09/2004 text:"Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-" at:14/09/2005 text:"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at:26/01/2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-" at:18/08/2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode" at:13/09/2007 text:"Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-" at:16/04/2009 text:"Advent Children Complete" Oficial Listados em ordem de jogo cronologia: *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-: O prequel para PlayStation Portable tem lugar sete anos antes do início de ''Final Fantasy VII. Esta é a história de Zack Fair, um SOLDIER de 2ª Classe sob a tutela de Angeal Hewley, o proprietário original da Buster Sword. Zack luta contra o melhor amigo de Angeal, o desertor da SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. Este narra todos os acontecimentos da vida de Zack até sua morte fora Midgar pouco antes do início de Final Fantasy VII. *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-: O prequel do jogos para mobile, a tem lugar seis anos antes do início de ''Final Fantasy VII e continuar através do tempo até pouco antes do início do jogo original. Este narra a história dos Turks e sua batalha contra o grupo anti-Shinra, AVALANCHE, o precursor muito mais sinistro para a pequena organização dos personagens jogáveis se juntam em Final Fantasy VII. Nunca lançado fora do Japão. *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: A sequela do filme em animação CGI, a tem lugar dois anos após o fim de ''Final Fantasy VII, mostrando o estado do mundo após a queda do Meteor. Segue Cloud Strife em sua busca de receber o perdão de Aerith Gainsborough e Zack Fair por seus vários fracassos, para que ele possa recuperar sua saúde e sua felicidade com seus amigos e familiares. Cloud e os membros de seu grupo se reunem para lutar contra três jovens misteriosas de alguma forma ligados à Sephiroth, cuja missão é localizar Jenova (referida como "A Mãe"), o inimigo do Planeta. *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: A sequela para o PlayStation 2 tem lugar um ano após ''Advent Children e três anos após o Final Fantasy VII . A história centra-se em cima de Vincent Valentine e sua batalha contra o último segredo da Shinra, a organização Deepground com conexões com o passado de Vincent. Através de uma série de flashbacks, o jogo mostra os eventos de trinta anos antes de Final Fantasy VII, dando detalhes sobre o relacionamento do amor de Vincent com Lucrecia Crescent e Professor Hojo e como ele não conseguiu parar o nascimento maculado de Sephiroth. Ele contém um final secreto que descreve o retorno de Genesis Rhapsodos. *''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-: O jogo midquel para mobile de ''Dirge of Cerberus, mostra a viagem de Vincent para Nibelheim e sua batalha contra as forças do Deepground ao longo do caminho. Relacionados *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-: Um anime OVA criado para Square Enix por MadHouse Studios. Esta é uma outra releitura do Incidente de Nibelheim e da fuga de Cloud e Zack, terminando fora de Midgar. *On the Way to a Smile: Uma coletânea de novelas que contam acontecimentos de vários personagens de ''Final Fantasy VII durante o tempo entre o jogo e o Advent Children. *''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel: Uma adaptação em OVA de ''On the Way to a Smile: Episode of Denzel, incluida em Advent Children Complete. *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome: Um novela midquel que tem lugar durante os eventos de ''Final Fantasy VII. Ele mostra a jornada de Aerith Gainsborough através da Lifestream após sua morte durante o jogo. *''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding: Um mini-jogo para celular lançado na América do Norte e recentemente no Japão. Este jogo é um re-lançamento do minigame de snowboarding do ''Final Fantasy VII ''. *Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-'' é um romance que ocorre pouco antes dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, escritos por Kazushige Nojima e ilustrado por Shou Tajima. Foi lançado no Japão em 15 de dezembro de 2011. O romance segue principalmente Evan Townshend, um detective particular que vive em Edge. *''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike: Um jogo para smartphone baseado no minigame original de''Final Fantasy VII. Temas Trivialidades *A "formula" do nome com "AC" (Advent Children), "BC" (Before Crisis), "CC" (Crisis Core), e "DC" (Dirge of Cerberus) foi conhecidência. O título Before Crisis' foi parcialmente escolhido para conectar-se a sigla "BC" com "AC", em referência às denominações ano ("AC" e "DC" em português). Os planos iniciais para Crisis Core foram para nomeá-lo de "Before Crisis Core", mas mais tarde foi decidido que o "Before" era desnecessário, criando o padrão. en:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII de:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII es:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII it:Compilation di Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Compilação de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Subsérie